fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Szukaj intruza! To rozkaz!
Chris: W programi została już tylko 11! Ali, Claudia, JJ, Justtin, Pink, Karo, Iss, Marta, Wnuk, Mostyś i Kathy! W poprzednim odcinku odpadł Wi$nia. Kto dziś opuści Herosów? Tego dowiesz się już za chwile! Czołowka*** Przyczepa Dziewczyn: Iss: Dobra! Mamy liczną przewage dziewczyny! Nas sojusz ich rozgromi! Karo: Ale fajnie! Pink: Karoooo! Marta: Mądrze gada. 5 minut temu: W toalecie Wnuk: Iss, muszisz zaproponowac sojusz dziewczyną. JJ: No i będziesz ich namawiała na kogo moją głosować. Iss: Łatwo pójdzie to debilki. Wnuk: Przekonasz Pink i Karo do siebie, reszta pójdzie za nimi. JJ: Dokładnie, jak mrówki idą do słodkiego. Plac: Chris: Wezwałem was tu gdyż.... Justtin: Dasz nam spokój? Motyś: Obiad?! Marta: Garderobe? Karo: Ta garderoba to genialny pomysł! Pink: Nooo! Chris: Mamy na naszym terenia intruza! Claudia: Konika polnego? Chris: Nie! *zdejmuje płachte z tablicy* Kathy: Na co nam to? Motyś: Łee to nie jedzonko! Chris: To są pistolety na kulki1 Musicie upolować intruza zanim on upoluje was! Karo: Zrozumiałąm tylko słowa to są. Chris: Bierz pistolet i szukaj czegoś co będzie dziwne.! Wszyscy biorą po pistolecie JJ: Jakieś druzyny? Chris: Nie! Robicie co chcecie! Pamietajcie o intruzie! Chef: *przyleciał helikopterem i zrzucił dla Chrisa drabinke* Chris: *złapał się drabinki i stanął jedną nogą na szczebelku* Powodzenia! Motyś: To ja ide na stołówke! Stołowka: Motyś: *wchodzi* Mniaaam ile jedzenia! Słychać echo Motys: Ale tu pusto. *kładzie na stole pistolet* Pistolet po chwili zniknął z stołu Motyś: *zagląda do szafki* Hm....chipsy!!!!!! Słychąć tupanie Motyś: Jest ktoś tu? Echo Motyś: *otwiera paczk* Gdzie mój pistole?! Ktoś uderzył w glowe motysia, ten upuścił paczke chipsów na ziemia Przyczepa Dziewczyn: Wnuk: Dzięki że się zgodziłyście zebyśmy tu spali. Claudia: Widzieliście Motysia? Marta: Odkąd poszedł do stołowki? Nie. Iss: Niema go już z godzine! Ali: Choćmy po niego! Wszyscy wyszli z przyczepy i ruszyli do stołówku Stołówka:'' Karo: Tu są rozsypane chipsy! Pink: *piszczy* Claudia: To tylko chipsy! Iss: Motyś rozsypał by chipsy? Kathy: On by nawet je z ziemi zlizał. Wnuk: To jest poszlaka! Marta: Patrzcie tam jest list! *zerwała list z szafki i czyta* Wasz kochany grubasek jest zemną na innej stronie, jak już to znaleźliście to zaczynamy zabawe. PS. Widze was. Ali: Ja się boje! Wnuk: Pieprzenie o Chopinie! Kathy: Jest z nim po drugiej stronie. Co jest naprzeciwko stołówki? Wszyscy podeszli do okna i przełkneli śline Justtin: Ja-a-ak widać. La-a-abi-i-irynt! Marta: Nie wejde tam! '''10 minut pózniej: Marta: Teraz w lewo! JJ: W prawo! Justtin: Widzieliście Kathy? Claudia: *odwraca się do tyłu* Szła za mną! Karo: Patrzcie, to jej kawałek bluzki! Wnuk: Jak pójdziemy za tym śladem trafimy do Kathy. Ruszyli Karo: Pinkuś, widziałaś moją szczotkę? Pink: Nie, ostatnio nie. Karo: A bo mi zginęła. Pink: Gdzie reszta?! Kilka zakrętów dalej Marta: Gdzie Pink i Karo?! JJ: One też? Magle po całym labiryncie rozległ się ich krzyk Marta: Pinkuś Karo! *pobiegła za krzykiem* Iss: Nie mozemy się rozdzielac! Ali: Marta nie biegnij sama! *pobiegła za Marta* Kathy: We dwie też sobie nie poradzicie! *pobiegła za nimi* Iss: JJ, Wnuk, Claudia zostajemy! Justtin: A ja?! Iss: Ty też! Kilka zakrętów wcześniej Marta: Zgubiłysmy sie! Kathy: *strzeliła w coś z pistoletu* Ali: Co to? Coś padło na ziemie Marta: Zobacze! *podeszła do czegoś* Nagle coś złapało Marte i wciągnęło w ściane labiryntu* Kathy: Ali uciekajmy! Ali: Co z Marta? Kathy: Nie ma już jej! ''Nagle na nie spadła siatka Środek labiryntu Iss: No i tamte złapane. Claudia: Trudno. Justtin: Nie ruszajcie się! Wnuk: Niby czemu? *idzie do przodu i wpada w pułapke* JJ: Brawo. Za nimi pojawia się postać Wnuk: Uciekajcie! Iss: *odwraca się a postac rzuca na nią i JJ siatke* Justtin i Claudia: *uciekają przed tajemnicza postacia* Postac: Stójcie! *rzuca w nich maską* Justtin: Spadła mu twarz! Postac: *zarzuca lasso na Claudie i Justtina* Claudia: To Chef! Chef: Wygraliście zadanie! Wasze zmysły ucieczki i planowania najlepiej się zdały dzisiaj! Plac: Chris: Gratuluje wam wygranej. Claudia: Dzięki. Chef: Reszta powinna się wykompać. Ale... Chris: Czas na moją ulubioną czynność! Głosowanie! Głosowanie: Wnuk: Ali. Marta: Motyś! Karo i Pink: Motyś! Ceremonia: Chris: Pierwsze dwa winogorna dla...Justtina i Claudi! Justtin: To było oczywiste! Chris: Ta. Bezpieczne też sa Marta, Pink i Karo! Pink i Karo: Łiii! Chris: JJ i Iss łapcie! Iss: Macie farta. Chris: Wnuk i Kathy bezpieczni! Kathy: Ale fajo! Chris: Jeden winogron a dwóch oczekujących? Motyś czy Ali? Marta: Ale jazda! Chris: Ali zostajesz! Ali: Super! Sayonara Motyś! Mtoys: Nie zjem winogrona! łee! Nie dobre sa! Już wole patrzeć na jedzenie niż jeść te smieci! Pa! Chris: Cóż. To tyle w Herosach Totalnej Porażki!